Return of Farren and Ashley
by LaurieCullen
Summary: Set in an all human, alternate universe. Farren and Ashley are Carlisle and Esme's daughters who are apparently amazing singers. They move to Los Angeles and eight years later, return with boyfriends, and an entirely new life. Partially told eight years before main events.
1. Chapter 1

*8 years ago*

"Momma, this town is just too small for me. Plus, I need to get away from Jasper." Farren said to her mother Esme.

"Well, I could send you to my cousin Tanya. Plus, she lives close to the theater." Esme thought out loud.

Farren and her younger sister Ashley had just auditioned and made the new singing competition show, _Truly Vocal. _Their impeccable a Capella act was unstoppable.

"Mom, where are Ash and Jazz?"Farren asked.

"Well, Ashley is on her way home from your dad's clinic and Jazz is with his girlfriend. I think her name's Alice. She's Rosalie's little sister." Esme replied.

"So Dad opened up a clinic after all?" Farren asked.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Esme asked.

"You remember, me and Ash were at vocal camp." Farren replied.

"Oh yeah, I still remember you not discussing it with me. You only discussed it with Carlisle." Esme scolded.

"Since when do you call dad by his first name when he's not in the room?" Farren asked with a smile.

"I can do what I want to, I'm married to him." Esme said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm in Los Angeles." Farren said.

"I'm going to miss you too but, sometimes you have to take big chances to get your dreams." Esme said.

"Farren! Esme! Ashley and I are home!" Carlisle yelled upstairs.

"Dad!" Farren exclaimed as she ran down the stairs into her father's arms.

Farren and Ashley loved their dad and though they didn't see him much, they had a strong attachment to him.

"Do you know when Jasper will be home?" Esme asked her husband.

"He and Alice will be here shortly." Carlisle said as he gave his wife a kiss.

"There they are now!" Ashley exclaimed, pointing out the window.

Jasper stepped out of his Volvo and helped Alice out. They walked up to the door and knocked.

"It's open!" Farren yelled as Jasper stepped into the family's home.

"Hey Jazz!" Ashley exclaimed as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Jasper," Farren mumbled as she carried Ashley's hamper to her bedroom.

Farren and Jasper's relationship was strained to say the least. Jasper wasn't always the kindest to her when they were younger and Farren held a grudge because of that.

"Hey little sister, why so glum?" he asked cheerfully.

"You," Farren said as she walked downstairs.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called from the spacious kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me eat dinner with you, The food smells delicious." Alice said.

"Why thank you, Alice." Esme said with a smile.

"SO I hear that Farren and Ashley sing. Am I correct?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, they're leaving for Los Angeles the day after tomorrow to be on that new show." Carlisle said/boasted.

"Do you mean _Truly Vocal?_ That's my dream to be on it but I can't really sing," Alice said.

"Oh, don't be so humble," Ashley said.

"No, I'm serious," Alice said.

"May I please be excused? I need to practice." Farren said.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"yeah, I'm fine, just a bit nervous." Farren said.

"Okay," Esme said as Farren went up to her room.

"Let me go talk to her," Carlisle said as he stood up from his seat and followed Farren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Farren POV**

I heard my father following me as I went into my room and flopped onto the bed.

"Fare Bear, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Everything," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm just really scared for leaving to go so far away. Away from my life, my friends, you." I said and I meant it.

He smiled.

"Oh, I didn't mean that in a weird way, but I'll miss our little one on one talks." I said.

"I know what you meant Farren," Dad said

"You seem to be the only one that does," I shot back.

"Farren dear, I need to tell you something. It's a story, of when I first started at the hospital. I was very nervous, for I was the youngest one there. Like you and Ashley, I didn't know what they would say. But, I tried to be confident and, look what I have now, two great daughters, a son, and your mother who may be a bit unpredictable, but suits us just fine. The moral of this story is to be confident in yourself, and you'll make it." Dad said.

That made me feel better.

"Thanks Dad. I love you," I said.

"I love you too," He said.

"Can I still practice?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll listen." Dad said.

Good old dependable Dad, you've just got to love him.

I practiced all night, partially with Ashley. Dad listened.

Then, before I knew it, it was goodbye. We'd be gone for eight long years. The thought was unbearable. I'd miss Daddy too much. Yet, I had to go.

"Goodbye you two, I'll miss you." was all Ma could choke out between the tears and the hugs.

"Bye Daddy," I said, then I began to tear up.

"Bye Fare Bear. Bye Ash." he replied and hugged us both.

We grabbed our luggage, which wasn't much since we were buying most of our wardrobe there.

We turned toward the plane and walked away, hand in hand, not looking back.


End file.
